


Broken.

by Ccoolio



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint is so sad, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), They're all supporting Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccoolio/pseuds/Ccoolio
Summary: He's dead. Clint is broken.Clint mourns for Coulson's dead (I'm really bad at summaries).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write something else... I know it's super short and kind of crappy, but I still wanted to try it and post it. That's why I would really like to know what you think about it, 'cause these kind of stories are new to me. I hope you like it! If you see any mistakes please let me know! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (sadly) and I don't make any profit of this.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Clint looked at the red spot on the wall. The place where his love died, bled out. Clint took a deep breath. When he released it, it came out shaky. That was when the dam broke lose. He let out a painful sob and lowered to the ground. He put his arms around his legs and rested his head against his knees. He felt the tears falling on his face, his knees, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. The only thing that was left was a dull ache in his chest and a big lump in his throat. He has lost his husband, _his Phil_ , the one he loved more than life itself, more than the entire universe. He felt himself shaking. The tears just kept on coming, the sobs didn't stop. He heard footsteps but he didn't raise his head to look who it was, he didn't care. Frankly, he didn't really care about anything. 
> 
> "Fuck off." He managed to say. It came out rough, because of the disuse. They didn't leave. He heard multiple people sitting down, everyone not sitting on or too close to the red spot. 
> 
> "We're sorry, Clint." Natasha said softly, Clint could hear the sadness in the voice. After all, Natasha did just lose Phil as well, Phil was like a father to her. He raised his head and let it rest on the wall. He slowly opened his eyes. They were red and swollen. The Avengers were looking at him with worried and sad expressions.
> 
> "Yeah" his voice was cracking. He looked to the spot next to him, that awful spot. The spot where he just lost his everything, his will to live, his _life_. "Me too." He said. His tears kept rolling down. He gave a glance at his wedding ring he put on again after the fight. It reminded him of Phil, of their wedding day, of them falling asleep in each other's arms, of every single moment they had spent together. He smiled slightly at the memories, but then remembered that that was over. No more Phil in his life. No more _happiness_. He then let his head fell on his knees again. And the dull ache in his chest spread through his entire body.  _No more reason to live,_ Clint thought bitterly.
> 
>  
> 
> Clint was broken. And he didn't think he could ever be fixed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism and any kind of feedback is welcome :) I write things and I would always like to get better, so even if you think this is shit, comment and tell me why.


End file.
